Naruto Starforce
by Borderline Disaster
Summary: When Naruto steals the forbidden scroll he comes across a unique summoning contract. Now being able to summon EM beings and merge with them how different will his life become? Naruto and Megaman Starforce games crossover


Naruto Starforce

Key:

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"EM Wavechange"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." "I'm 15 years old and I've failed the ninja academy twice." My sensei Mizuki told me that I could become a gennin if I stole the forbidden scroll. I'm getting ahead of myself let's just go back to this morning so you can understand my story.

"**Furasshubakku no Jutsu"** (1)

"Man are these guy retards (2) or what, I can't believe that they haven't seen me yet." Said a twelve year old boy in a bright orange jumpsuit. "NARUTO you're in big trouble this time you little brat how could you paint the Hokage's Monument like that" yelled some random chunin who I won't bother describing. He's right though one of Hi no Kuni's most important monuments was covered in graffiti. "Maybe because I can you loser" yelled the boy named Naruto back at the chunin as he started running away. After ten minutes the chunin gave up and said "forget this when Iruka catches you, you brat you're a dead man." As Naruto stepped out of the shadows he said "Like that loser can catch me." "Oh yeah you punk" said a man with a scar across his nose as he grabbed Naruto to keep him from running away again. "I-I-Iruka sensei when did you get here" said Naruto as he tried to escape his teacher's vice like grip. "About five seconds after you called me a loser now come on you already skipped half of the days classes so you better not skip the rest" replied Iruka as he literally dragged Naruto away kicking and screaming.

**Shīn sen'I no Jutsu **(3)

"Okay everybody line up for a test on the Henge No Jutsu (4)" ordered Iruka. "You suck Naruto" said a blonde haired girl in purple. "You're so Yakkai na (5) Naruto" said a boy with a pineapple shaped haircut. "You think I care" replied Naruto.

**Jikan wa sukippu no Jutsu **(6)

"Okay Naruto you're up" said Iruka "Henge" yelled Naruto as he transformed into a naked blonde hair 15 year old girl. As Iruka fainted from a giant nosebleed he heard Naruto say while laughing "How do you like my **Sekushī na no Jutsu **(7) sensei" As Iruka woke up he yelled at Naruto "Don't go and make up useless Jutsu."

**Jikan wa sukippu no Jutsu **(8)

"Naruto you can't go home until you clean up all of the paint" scolded Iruka "Whatever it's not like I have someone waiting at home for me." Replied Naruto "How about after you clean this paint up I'll take you out for ramen" commented Iruka. "Now you're talking Iruka sensei" said Naruto with a renewed vigor. _"I have a really bad feeling about this"_ thought Iruka.

**Jikan wa sukippu no Jutsu **(9)

"Thanks for the free ramen sensei" said Naruto as he finished his 16th bowl of ramen. _"Now I know why I had that bad feeling"_ thought as he looked at his now empty wallet while crying anime tears until he heard Naruto ask him something. "Hey Iruka Sensei can I try on your Heddobando (10) for a minute" asked Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but you have to earn it by graduating the academy" replied Iruka. "You suck Iruka sensei" retorted Naruto.

**Jikan wa sukippu no Jutsu **(11)

"Okay everyone to pass your gennin exam you need to create 3 working bunshins (12)" said Iruka. _"Crap __**Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (13) is my worst skill" _thought Naruto. "Next is Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka _"I hope this works" _though Naruto as he called "**Bunshin no Jutsu** (14)"as 3 dead looking clones poofed into existence next to him. "I guess that means I fail right" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto you can try again next year" said a depressed Iruka

**Jikan wa sukippu no Jutsu **(15) (Note I'll be skipping to where Naruto is in the forest with the forbidden scroll to save time)

"Okay let's see the first jutsu is **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**16) that's my worst skill" yelled a frustrated Naruto as a small scroll fell out "What's this" Naruto asked himself as he looked at it.

A/N

This is my first Fanfic so tell me what you think.

1 Flashback Technique

2 I have nothing against retards, because my aunt is one

3 Scene transition

4 Transformation/transform Technique

5 Troublesome

6/8/9/11/15 Time skip

7 Sexy Technique

10 Headband

12/13/14 Clone Technique

16 Shadow Clone Technique


End file.
